digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blastmon (Fusion)
}} Blastmon is one of the Three Head Officers of the Bagra Army in Digimon Fusion.[http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/digimon/cast/index.html Digimon Xros Wars cast] He is a trigger-happy antagonist with a childish mentality, and is the largest of the three generals in the Bagra Army. He is slow minded, however, and tends to forget what he was about to do. Appearance Blastmon keeps eating crystals and diamonds to make his body more shiny, and he keeps looking for good "foods". However, after using his Diamond Machine Gun attack, his body will turn grayish. Description Blastmon is a super-heavyweight Digimon with a mineral body. He is clad in a hard crystal armor that regenerates when broken, and boasts a number of various, powerful techniques. Because of his glittering body and power, he calls himself the "most beautiful, sublime creature." Although his "Crystal Breath" has the weakness of only being usable in daytime, the destructive power it displays more than makes up for its faults.[http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/digimon_xw/character/v/ch3-3.html Toei Digimon Xros Wars Characters: Blastmon] Anime As one of the Three Head Officers, Blastmon oversees the progress of and . He is also attended by a troupe of . Blastmon nicknames as "Tac- " and as "Lili- ". He answers where Lilithmon is, while Tactimon considers that to be military confidenciality and should not be known by Baalmon. Blastmon makes himself known to Xros Heart when they arrive to find the Sand Zone's Code Crown. Instead of pursuing or defeating them, Blastmon is more interested in cleaning up his body and finding the secret treasure, as he thinks it would be diamonds. Later, Blastmon is held off by and before arrives and sics on the Head Officer. When Cyberdramon attacks him with "Glutton Fang", wrapping him within the ribs, he asks if Cyberdramon likes him. He finally uses "Diamond Machine Gun" to fight them off. Some time later, he fights Kiriha again, this time on Disc Zone. Most of his army is demolished by Blue Flare while he faces of against and absorbs some of his minions (consisting of both Tankmons and Mammothmons) to power up. However, Kiriha DigiXroses MetalGreymon with to form , who obliterates what remains of Blastmon's army and then takes on Blastmon himself. Blastmon pushes DeckerGreymon back, still seeming to have the upper hand up until Shoutmon X4K arrives on the scene. Tired of childplay, Blastmon and DeckerGreymon charge their most powerful attacks and fire at each other, resulting in a colossal explosion that brings the battle to an early close and a draw. Attacks *'Diamond Machine Gun': Fires both intense punches and the crystals throughout his body in the manner of a machine gun, sweeping through hundreds of opponents in one shot. *'Diamond Hedgehog': Capitalizes on his hard body and great weight by curling up his body and rolling around. There is nothing that can keep its original shape after being squashed by this attack. *'Prism Flash' *'Crystal Breath': Absorbs sunlight into his body, then spits it out as an extremely high-temperature, high-pressure laser. *'Diamond Tail' *'Final Subagōn Punch': Sunders the earth by smashing his fists into the ground. * : Performs a chop. * : Gu'|ジャンケン・グ||lit. "Janken: Rock"}}: Punches with a mighty fist. * : Choki'|ジャンケン・チョキ||lit. "Janken: Scissors"}}: Chops hard enough to leave a shockwave. * : Pa'|ジャンケン・ぱ||lit. "Janken: Paper"}}: Punches with a mighty fist. * : Explosively launches himself at enemy. Other Forms Lilithmon (Fused) Lilithmon (Monster) DarkKnightmon (Blastmon) DarkKnightmon (Lilithmon) ZeedMillenniummon Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Partner Digimon